1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and a camera having a focus adjustment function.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-328293 discloses an automatic focus detection/adjustment method that may be adopted in a camera, achieved by adopting a hybrid autofocus (AF) technology whereby two AF methods, the phase detection method and the contrast detection method, are used in combination.